


Kisses all around

by RamenTori1



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Cullen Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, M/M, Solas fluff, cullen kisses, lavellan kisses, poor boys, so cute, solas kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTori1/pseuds/RamenTori1
Summary: Solas has to kiss all the inner circle, but after he finally kisses Cullen things get a bit awkward when Cullen's lover walks in on the fun.





	Kisses all around

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic of https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068225/chapters/11654830  
> nothing has changed, i just slide my Lavellan in to join the fun.

Waving her hand carelessly, her secret magic unlocked the door and she stepped in. Pausing, the scene unfolding, she quietly closed it, bolted the lock and then leaned against the wood, wondering how far it would progress before she was noticed. Glancing to the cup in her hand, she wondered if this was a drunken haze induced hallucination, or if she had passed out in the tavern and this was a glorious dream. Either way she wouldn’t be drinking whatever Bull drank anymore, no matter how many dragons they killed. She glanced back to the scene before her and bit her lip with a lusty grin on her face. 

Her Solas was pinned against the desk as her Cullen, shirtless and seemingly oiled, kissed him. She could see Solas’ hands against her man’s shoulders, but not in protest, and Cullen’s shift from the desk up to cup Solas’ jaw, the other moving to the small of his back. The fire crackled as the soft sound of damp hot kisses met her ears. This wasn’t a chaste closed mouth kiss, this was a hot active kiss that both parties took pleasure in, it would seem. She tilted her head, wondering how far they were going to take this. Would her lover have another elf under him on his desk? Should she interrupt? Should she feel jealous because oddly enough, she didn’t? Whether it was the alcohol in her system or the pooling arousal between her legs she didn’t know. She did note that Solas was oddly submissive compared to the time in the fade, but this was reality which may have made the difference. 

Separating, both out of breath, she watched as Cullen trails his kisses along that pretty jaw and nipped Solas’ ear earning himself a gasp. She rolled her lip between her teeth and raised an eyebrow as Solas chuckles and pushes her Commander away gently. Stepping to them with all the grace and quiet she could muster, she managed to cross half the room before she was noticed.

“Vala!” Cullen cried out stumbling as Solas turned abruptly to look over his shoulder. Both were deliciously flushed and she grinned, “I can explain,” Cullen stammered as she walked quickly to the side of the desk.

“Lethallan,” Solas said, sliding from the desk as Cullen stepped back from him. He tried to stay composed as he righted his disheveled tunic, “Inquisitor, this was my doing,”

“Oh, then please, don’t stop on my account,” she purred as Cullen crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, his blush creeping across his collarbone. She thrilled at his embarrassment, moving to stand between the chair and desk, keeping the two of them fairly penned in, “you lost a bet, Solas, to Varric?” her question rhetorical as she raised an eyebrow and grinned again, “now you have to kiss the entirety of the Inner Circle, advisors included,”

Both men shifted at the look in her eye. They would have rathered rage or jealousy then that dangerously mischievous gleam that held them. It was as if they were prey and she, the stalking hungry predator. Even the way she set her cup down, poised and calm, felt dangerous.

“That is correct,” Solas nodded, shifting but keeping his hands by his side as she stepped closer. His need to stay composed in nearly any situation, even as his cheeks and ears flushed red again, had always appealed to her. Neither could step back and away from her as she trailed her fingers along the desk.

She reached slowly for Cullen, trailing a finger along his shoulder sending a shiver through him before giving him a gentled reassuring smile, “you use a different oil than I do,” she said warmly turning to Solas as she slipped between the men, taking Cullen’s hand so he couldn’t escape, “now I suppose it’s my turn?” she questioned tilting her head to the side, her chin lifted to look up to her apostate, exposing her long slender neck. She liked being between the two taller men more than she had suspected. Solas sighed and looked away from her, jaw set firmly, lips pulled thin still so obviously swollen from the kiss that had started this predicament, “I have been told I am also part of this bet,” she purred, other hand moving to the desk as she leaned closer to him, shoulders rolling and back arched like a cat ready to pounce.

She felt Cullen’s hands move to her side, and glanced to him, relaxing back into his chest slightly. Now freed, her hand moved to comb his blonde hair back again, before glancing to Solas again. She could tell his eyes had darkened but he was keeping his control.

“I don’t believe it would be wise at this moment, Inquisitor,” he stated but she could hear the heat in his voice. She set her hands on either side of him on the desk as she rolled her hips back in the confined space. Cullen tried to straighten, hands moving to grip her as she leaned closer, hearing the hot ragged breath he gave. Solas attempted to step back from her only to meet the desk again.

“I think now would be the perfect time,” she purred, watching as he glanced to Cullen who held her tighter, “after all, I’m here, and after what I just witnessed it’s only fair,” she leaned back into Cullen’s chest and glanced up to him, “you don’t mind if it’s just this once, do you?” her question sincere as he looked down to her. As much as having both him and Solas excited her, she loved Cullen most. If he didn’t agree, she would back off and tell Solas he was out of luck.

He grinned lightly and turned her head up to him, feeling the heat from her slender body, alcohol clearly in her system. Pulling her closer and kissing her with the same intensity he had just kissed Solas with, he easily relented, “Just this once,” he breathed and she glanced to Solas, who gave a curt nod.

She shook her head slightly and grinned. Solas, charming, sweet, mysterious Solas, playing as if he wasn’t effected by the idea, when she could clearly tell he was. The tightness of his pants and the closeness of Cullen against her back made it obvious they both were.

As she leaned to him, Solas was unsure of how to react. He could smell the alcohol, stronger than what she normally drank, mixing with her soft smell of mint and the heat of her body. These, on top of the oil he had used across Cullen’s back, the scent still on his hands, the air was thick with a warm passion. He thought back to the fade and when she had initially kissed him first. Remembering her soft lips, and eager response he glanced over her, gently moving his hand to take her chin. She softened, eyes closing as he leaned closer. He did his best to ignore the man she belonged to looming behind her, arms still wrapped around her waist, as he trailed his thumb over her lips and along her cheek.

He kissed her softly this time, not like the intense grabbing kiss they had shared before. She deserved better than that, and although he was glad she had backed away from him and to a man who would treat her far better, he was also somewhat glad he could show her that softness now. He teased her, applying soft pressure as he pulled at her bottom lip, drawing back when she tried to deepen the kiss. She shifted against him, hands moving from the desk to run along his back, attempting to pull closer as Cullen held her back. She leaned her cheek heavily into his hand as he grinned, lightly flicking his tongue over her lips, enjoying her unrestrained eagerness for more. Cullen was a lucky man, Solas thought as he trailed his hand up into her hair, giving into her needy struggles and kissing her deeply.

Watching her react so eagerly as she kissed someone else stirred a number of feelings in Cullen but to his surprise, jealousy was not one of the main ones. Maybe it was the fact he still had her in his arms, or the way she arched her back, rolling her hips back against him, but he found he was enjoying himself. He had always liked seeing her enjoy herself, whether it was practicing with her bow, riding around the yards, chasing her sister, as long as she had that pure smile on her lips and glint in her eyes he was happy. Apparently that concept applies in more intimate settings as well. His head tipped, pressing soft kisses along her neck, as his hands moved up along her waist.

Near losing himself in the heat of her, the taste of the alcohol and chocolate still on her tongue, Solas felt the Commander behind her moving, trailing his hands along her slender frame. Pulling away he knew he should stop, knew that this would more than satisfy the terms of the bet, but instead, using the excuse of being trapped in her grip, he shook his head slightly and went in to kiss her again, pressing himself closer, feeling her chest against him, and Cullen’s hands on her. His free hand moved to her hip and around to cup her firm ass. Her needy kisses and fine physique against him now had Solas slightly envious of the commander. Kissing her rougher, he only faintly entertained the idea of attempting to steal her away.

She grinned against Solas’ insistent lips, bucking her hips against the men, both pressed close enough to be affected. Relishing the feeling, Cullen, hot and familiar against her back and Solas, warm and so different in front of her, she let her hands trail along Solas’ back again. One settles along his tailbone as the other moved up to his shoulder before leaving him and tangling into Cullen’s hair. She still wondered how far this would go, sure it would land somewhere between too far and not far enough.

Cullen pressed soft persistent kisses and light nips along her neck as Solas tilted her head to expose more of her. At the same time Cullen’s stronger hands pressed along her ribs and Solas’ nimble fingers on her ass. Both the men seemed to work in sync, almost as if this impromptu session was planned out. She loved the attention, craving more of it as her hands pressed to the both of them.

Pulling away, both she and Solas were panting hotly, “Cullen,” she whispered breathlessly, shifting to nuzzle against his cheek as her body squirmed slightly between them. Solas’ pride felt a faint sting of jealously as she was drawn into a rough kiss with her commander. It had been many years since he had had a woman moan another man’s name while with him, and the idea still irritated him, even now, in this rather unusual situation. Instead of brooding on it, he distracted himself with her neck. His hand that had been in her hair, petted down her throat to the laces of her shirt, her jerkin already open. Nuzzled along her ear, the soft scent of mint and lavenders on her skin. The urge to take her flashed through him, a soft growl rumbling in his throat. Pulling away, shocked at himself and the images flashing through his mind, he took a shaky breath and she grinned wickedly, Cullen’s bulk behind her as he gently nuzzled her cheek, both watching him. This was getting out of hand.

“I should go,” Solas chocked, untangling his arms from her, cheeks burning as the desk pressed sharply against his back. She glanced over him and gently brushed her fingers over his cheek before pushing her weight back into Cullen. The both of them stepped back slightly, giving him some much needed space. He struggled to calm himself, “this was completely inappropriate,” he said more to himself as he looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He shouldn’t have let himself get carried away like that. She was the Inquisitor, someone he respected greatly, and she was in a healthy, committed relationship that she was happy in. She deserved nothing less.

“Solas,” her voice was soft and concerned, as she reached out and touched his hand, drawing his eyes back to her. She scanned his face seeing his discomfort and embarrassment, “you need to relax,” she whispered as her thumb gently ran along his knuckles, a simple touch meant to sooth and comfort, before she stepped back again. Cullen’s arms had loosened to comfortably settle around her waist. Solas glanced over the both of them and straightened, righting his disheveled clothes and taking a breath.

“My apologies, Lethallan. I did not intend for things to get this out of hand,” he said coolly and she smiled softly, glancing away and back to him, that sweet gentleness in her eyes again. He was grateful for that, if she had tried to capture him with the dark smothering gaze from before, he may not have been able to resist, “if nothing else, my debt to Varric, on your part, is more than paid now” she gave a small laugh and brushed her hair back as he stepped away from the desk and turned to head for the door. They both watched him stride across the room and open the door, the cool air blasting into the room. While he stepped out, she was abruptly turned around and pressed to the desk.

Solas could hear her laughter through the door before, he could only assume, Cullen kissed her into silence. He took a deep ragged breath, thankful for the biting chill against his overheated skin. His hand stayed on the rough door like a grounding line, steadying himself as he tried to calm his pounding heart, forcing himself to take deep breaths. His other hand absently ran his thumb along his lips and he cursed softly. This wasn’t meant to happen. He wasn’t supposed to feel the pull in him, a soft yearning for her touch. Hating his heightened elf hearing, he tried to ignore the soft sounds of pleasure he picked up from the other side. Closing his eyes only made things worse so he pushed himself away from the Commanders door and started for the Rotunda, another quiet string of elven curses on his soft red lips, still damp and swollen from the kisses he had collected that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you went and read the Original fanfic that i acquired the idea from, by https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineClairvoyant/pseuds/clandestineClairvoyant it's super cute and deserves all the attention it can get. i had fun writing my like contribution to the party.


End file.
